


金东 | 现代爱情故事

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8





	金东 | 现代爱情故事

叮——

随着一阵消息提示音的响起，全会议室人的视线都落到了李鹤东身上。他只能一脸淡定地把倒扣在桌面上的手机调了静音，然后继续汇报项目进度。

“后勤保障部将会于三月五日当天……”

与会的多数人都再次低头翻阅起了厚厚的企划书，唯独一人除外。

这次合作的甲方爸爸，谢氏少东家谢金正盯着站在大屏幕前作讲解的李鹤东目不转晴。

如果说之前他只是单纯因为气质长相注意到了这个李总监的话，刚刚那记熟悉的特殊铃声无疑把这三分兴趣抻到了七分。

嗐，哪个基佬手机里没下过几个Blued啊Aloha啊这些破约炮软件。

少谢爷一贯奉行实用主义，吃到嘴里的都是肉。

素来温柔多情的眼里添了些锐利，凝成眼刀藏在金丝玳瑁边眼镜后，企图将人剥落干净。

从谢金这个侧边的角度望去，李鹤东一身舒适的休闲西服掐出利落的腰线，略显宽松的版型遮不住挺翘的臀形和结实精瘦的大腿肌肉。九分裤在纤细的脚踝前及时收口封边，内里若隐若现的大片刺青看得人喉头发紧。

完球，这位瞧着不像是在下面的呀。

“好，这次会议就先到这里。附件里说的场地更改方案之后会由尚助理继续与贵公司接洽，谢总还有什么需要补充的么？谢先生？”

“嗯？我们这边没有问题。辛苦李总监全程盯着了。”

谢金回过神来正迎上李鹤东皱眉询问的表情，立刻扬起嘴角接上话茬还不忘添了句略显狗腿的示好。对方却只是客气地笑了笑，然后领头带着自己的人出去了。

即便是敷衍的浅笑，那人眼角眉梢都挂着点点风情，好看又英气。右脸细长一道疤痕与沉稳的专业素养形成强烈反差感，叫人不禁对他的过往心生好奇。美人在骨不在皮，对李鹤东这样的人来说，一副无瑕好皮相，只是锦上添花罢了。

谢金端起桌上早已凉透的茶水装模作样地喝了两口，润了润嗓子对身边仅剩的副手开口吩咐道。

“华儿，现下有件更重要的事儿要你去办了。”

-

李鹤东回办公室后头一个动作就是解开锁屏看手机，然后拍了桌子，吓得助理尚九熙蹑手蹑脚地跟企鹅似地溜了出去。

之前跟过他的一个小模特欠了近千万的外债，无奈两人闹掰后什么电话微信统统拉黑了，这才登了Blued找他救命。

若只是这样，他自然犯不着动肝火，最可恶那人居然附赠了几段明显是偷录的视频作要挟，内容自然是从前一些不可描述的画面。

笑话，李鹤东这辈子什么时候妥协过。

没什么可考虑的，他重新抄起手机翻了翻通讯录，又结合了下京圈近来的形势走向拨了个电话。

“欸哥哥，是我……”

口中寒暄不断，空出来的那只右手也没闲着，李鹤东翻开桌上新攒的几份文件看了看。

“他不是喜欢给人当情儿么，那就叫他做一辈子鸭吧。”

写下几个签名的功夫，就定下了那人大概小后半辈子的命运。李鹤东自认不算是个彻头彻尾的大烂人，小野模真有心求过来他未必不会看在露水姻缘的情份上救人出火坑。至于现在，还是慢慢卖屁股还债吧。

说来说去，其实都是人的劣根性。但李鹤东又不是什么救世主。他把钢笔帽重新套好随手丢在了已经阖起的文件夹上，靠着厚重的椅背往后仰了仰脑袋。

一桩烦心事解决了，还有正事该忙呢。说起正事，李鹤东又想起刚才会议室里，甲方代表瞧他那个眼神。

这老兔子，敢把主意打到自个儿头上来了嘿。

李鹤东交友守则第一条，不约任何可能产生利益纠纷或是情感纠纷的人，尤其是傻大个儿。

-

“你说等会儿完事了我请他单独吃饭怎么样？”

“您可悠着点吧，反正倒下的不可能是李总监。人家可是出了名的小酒仙，一口气七盅白酒不在话下。”

何九华毫不避讳地朝一沾上李鹤东的事儿就双商骤降的谢金半翻了个白眼。自家老板也想瞎了心了，居然想来酒后乱性这一套，怕是连人身边那东北助理都喝不过。

他们现在正站在新品发布会结束后的after party上，谢金端着香槟穿梭在衣香鬓影的权贵人流里，作为东道主自然得一一打过招呼闲叙两句。

而他心心念念的、一手包办了发布会和庆功宴的李大总监仍在楼下会场亲自善后。撇开别的不谈，就这份工作能力，谢金对他也是绝对欣赏的。

“谢家都多少年没回京城了，怎的今年偏把场子定在了这。到底是老牌资本企业呢，风头不减当年啊。”

“要我说还是公关选的好，不给少谢爷脸也得给德云公司和郭总一个面子。你猜刚才我看见谁了？他们家企划二部那位…”

“这我知道，就那长得像关公的男公关嘛，叫李什么来着…”

......

人多嘴杂，难免有不和谐的声音出现。谢金面不改色地背着身偷听不远处的小话，单手插兜对结伴过来冲他打招呼的两位姑娘笑了笑。

说他沾郭家的光，谢金倒是无所谓，反正那是他把兄弟干大哥。这点内情都不清楚的人竟然也有资格被发邀请函进场，才叫他对如今京城的名利圈有几分失望。

至于关公还是公关，他倒有的是机会亲自实践。

谢金这边正想着李鹤东呢，一抬眼人真从宴会厅门口进来了，又赶紧迈开步子迎上去。还没走到呢，突然有个张牙舞爪的男人从李鹤东身后跑出来，狠狠推了他一把。

李鹤东毫无防备地被一股重力推向右边端着盘子的侍应生身上，得亏尚九熙眼疾手快拽着胳膊把他拉了回来才不至于当众出丑。

“李冬你个畜生，老子陪你两年什么都捞不着，你他妈还叫高利贷把我卖了，我就是死你也别想光鲜活着。”

刚站稳，凄厉尖锐的咒骂又随着女宾客的惊呼声一道涌来。小模特见李鹤东没倒地立刻抢了侍应生的酒杯举在手上冲他砸去，堪堪碰着人衣角时被谢金踹着后腰翻到了一边去。

浅金色香槟溅了李鹤东半身，空杯子落地炸开了花。

修身养性有些年头的男人这回是真动气了，任凭尚九熙上前把小模特双手反剪在身后又给人锁了喉，身后员工又是报警又是找保安的。

他只是一言不发地伸手抚平了胳膊上的西服褶皱，落脚  
踩上碎玻璃渣伴着刺耳的哗哗声走到了那人跟前。眉头轻蹙，好看的杏眼微微眯起，漏出一丝狠戾的光。

“不想卖屁股老子成全你，去牢里慢慢还那一千万吧。”

话是站着说的，李鹤东离着小模特两米远压根没动手就把人吓得浑身一颤，挣扎着想要去摸自己的裤兜，里面那只手机被何九华及时抽出摔到了大理石瓷砖上。

零部件七零八落摊了一地，混杂在里头的一张薄薄的内存卡被谢金骨节分明的手亲自拾起，又交到了李鹤东面前。

“顶层有我一间长包房，李总监先上去清理一下吧。我叫九华送尚助理去拿衣服，这边交给保安就好。”

“...谢谢。”

-

水汽蒸腾的浴室里，李鹤东站在花洒底下任凭温暖的水流冲过自己的身体，心头火却是越烧越旺。

这次不过是那婊子不够聪明没那个手段将见不得人的东西在这种场合公之于众，那下次呢？难道他睡过的那么些人都要学这一套敲诈自己？

李鹤东还在想着干脆彻底换了口味，找个女人收收心的时候，浴室门被悄无声息地打开了。

精工皮鞋落地清脆，李鹤东在水流中紧闭的眼眸带着诧异睁开了，转头只见一个高大的身影逆着光站在门口。

“您这是…？”

李鹤东直接关了花洒，赤脚走出淋浴间，摘下挂在墙边的浴袍草草裹了身子。对谢金来说算是短款刚及膝的袍子批在李鹤东身上已经能把人遮得严严实实了，只露出一截匀称白皙的小腿，和滚着水珠的佛陀刺青。

“没事儿，就是来和李总监说一声，尚助理可能一时半会赶不回来了，想叫您慢慢洗不着急。”

“你就这么看着，我洗个屁？”

李鹤东思索了一下自己对着谢氏大少爷动手被干爹教训的可能性，撮了撮腮帮子甩了句不咸不淡的片儿汤话。

谢金恍若无人般脱了自己的西装外套丢进角落，长腿一迈几步就跨进了淋浴间，反手开了花洒。水流瞬间打湿了衣物，薄如蝉翼的半透明白衬衫紧紧贴在流畅的肌肉线条上，胸前两点茱萸鲜艳欲滴。

“那你看我洗也成。”

“神经bi…”

李鹤东话还没说完便被谢金拽着半抱进了花洒下，所有声音尽数吞没在男人的口中，只剩一声呜咽。

要不说电视剧里什么雨中拥吻都是骗人的呢，谢金刚抱着人亲了两下撬开唇齿打算进一步攻城略地，花洒喷薄出的水流就争先恐后地倒灌进了鼻腔，两人都被呛了个半死。

“咳咳你丫有病啊！”

李鹤东用力把人拍到了瓷砖墙壁上，不知碰着了淋浴房的哪处感应装置，脚底下开始跟小喷泉似地滋水，又赶忙把所有开关都关上。

这一出真是怪破坏气氛的，谢金只能先拽着骂骂咧咧的李鹤东走出玻璃浴房，然后张开双臂在他臀下托着，像抱小孩似地把李鹤东抱上了一旁的洗手台。

经过刚刚那一番折腾，本就没怎么束紧的腰带彻底散开了，李鹤东如今算是上下失守。谢金秉持着「脸那玩意儿值多少钱」的原则，伸手覆上了他尚在沉睡的性器。

“东哥是吧？要不咱俩试试？我可比那小白脸强多了，冰火毒龙臀推空飞……”

“你特娘的有抓着人命根子说这个的吗？！”

眼见谢金跟洗头小妹似的越说越离谱，李鹤东忍不住往人胸口推了一把，手感倒是不错就是没推动，因为谢金及时不要脸地扶上了他后腰。

“艹，你…”

“宝贝别心急啊，马上给你操～”

谢金指腹的薄茧刻意划过铃口重重搔刮了一下，换来了李鹤东无法自抑的粗口。谢金俯身在他泛红的耳畔吹了口热气，薄唇贴着颈肉若有似无地蹭了蹭，轻轻吐出一串情话。

未等李鹤东再次动手，只听得哐铛一记闷响，谢金就直接跪在他身前探头含住了下半身已经半勃的物件。李鹤东又被吓出了一声闷哼，落在谢金耳里倒像是对贴心服务的肯定。

柔软的舌尖顺着冠状沟来回打着圈，谢金用牙齿轻轻厮磨着柱身又细致地舔过上头每一条筋脉，沉甸甸的囊袋也被攥入掌中轻轻搓揉。

湿热的呼吸喷洒在李鹤东肌肉紧绷的大腿上，吞咽间带来的一紧一松的快感让李鹤东忍不住按着谢金被水打湿的脑袋开始在他嘴里抽插起来。

翻手为云覆手为雨的男人此刻浑身湿透地匍匐在自己面前干着这种勾当，李鹤东看着谢金沾着水珠的镜片和不再服帖洒落下几缕在额间的碎发出神。

精神上难以言喻的征服感不断同身下传来的酥麻快感一同刺激着大脑皮层，在谢金连续几个深喉套弄后，李鹤东背脊绷紧成一条直线，嘶得一声直接缴了械。

谢金吐得及时，乳白色浊液多半都射在了他湿淋淋的胸前，余的则星星点点般地缀上了嘴角和鼻翼，连玳瑁镜框也未能幸免。

腥膻味在空气中迅速弥漫开来，被正大口喘气平复呼吸的李鹤东重新吸进了鼻腔。谢金看着李鹤东上下滚动的喉结，忍不住伸出舌尖卷了点白浊混着口水咽了下去。

“东哥爽透了也可怜可怜我呗？”

未等到回应，谢金就解了西装裤的拉链，拽着人左脚往自己腿心那包鼓胀上压了压，聊胜于无地解了解馋。李鹤东像被那话儿的尺寸热度烫着了似的，迅速收回了腿却还是被谢金握住了一截脚踝在手里。

唇瓣沿着有些褪色的刺青一路吻上去，湿润的水痕将浅青色的藏佛颅首染得莹亮。这玩意儿邪门的很，亵佛之罪，永坠轮回。

谢金却不甚在意地张嘴咬了一小块软肉吮吸，看着那一块肌肤渐渐漾开潮红。红尘炼心，他也修佛，只不过修的是欢喜禅而已。

现在就想压着眼前这个人修他个三天三夜。

这样胡思乱想着，谢金只觉得下体越发肿胀，钝钝的灼痛向中枢神经下达了进一步的指令。

他双手撑着台面直起身，拽过人蜷成一团的手指给自己宽衣解带。透明衬衫和皮带相继落地之时，李鹤东已经主动圈上谢金的腰身啃咬起了挺立多时的两粒红果。

不安分的手把人裤腰连着底裤一道扯了下去，谢金抬腿配合，李鹤东还想往下探去却被谢金大掌裹着绕回了前面昂扬的性器上头。

“我这痔疮还没喇，再滋你一身血，还是劳烦东哥先伺候我一回吧，咱们来日方长嘛～”

“…滚蛋...”

「来日方长」四个字被谢金刻意咬重，李鹤东低吼着叫人滚。此刻欲望早被勾起就这么不上不下地吊着，难受得紧。嘴上嚷得凶，却没再作出什么实质性的抗举，手心甚至还悄悄捏了捏谢金尺寸惊人的龟头。

谢金眼中闪过一丝笑意，当即把人转了个圈面对镜子跪趴着。他枕上李鹤东的肩窝蹭着柔软湿润的浴袍，然后把整件衣服从后扒了下来。一手重新缠上李鹤东又起了反应的阳具，另只手拉开底下橱柜的一个抽屉捞了支润滑出来。

这个老兔子绝对是早有预谋，李鹤东看着镜子里被摆出羞耻姿势跪成了M型的自己愤愤地想着。

“嗯哼…”

冰凉的液体淋上肌肤惹出一阵颤栗，李鹤东喉头难耐地挤出一声呻吟。这当口，也没什么可矫情的了。谢金细长的手指慢慢探入后穴做起扩张，指节弓起用力碾过敏感点。

另一只手剥开包皮露出鲜红的肉头，修剪得当的指甲在马眼上轻轻刮蹭着。李鹤东被无边情欲迷了心神，前后都被谢金彻底把控着。

肿胀硬挺的阴茎不知何时靠上了李鹤东湿淋淋的肉缝不住滑蹭，泛着青筋的巨大柱身沾上满满一层液体后，谢金扶着他的腰肢稍稍调整过位置牢牢抵住不自觉收缩的入口，一鼓作气地刺了进去。

疼是真疼，李鹤东身子忍不住向前倾想要逃离桎梏，掌心扶着硕大的镜子猛喘粗气，拇指死死掐着谢金扶在他小腹上的小臂，指尖深陷肌理留下道道痕迹，却依旧缓和不了身子被肉刃破开的痛楚。

“宝贝儿你快把我咬断了，放松放松…”

谢金好言安慰着八百年做一次0的李鹤东，握着人性器的手挪到他身前，准确无误地揪住了胸前一抹嫣红，指腹压着小巧的乳尖磨得生硬又换了一边把玩。

直到捉住了李鹤东溢出嘴边的一声嘤咛，这才开始挺腰抽送起来。紧致火热的内里肠壁热情裹着谢金的东西不让走，肉柱找准方向狠狠擦过腺体换来了一阵阵的收缩轻颤。

对李鹤东来说却是彻头彻尾的煎熬，屁股蛋都快被撞麻了，浑身失去力量的感觉带来了隐隐的烦躁。胳膊肘也快撑不住玻璃了，下一秒玻璃会不会被颠碎。后头吃的饱足，前面却失去了抚慰……

李鹤东的目光越来越涣散渐渐盛不住泪珠了，下面也在流水，越来越多的汁液顺着交合处的缝隙流淌下来，在他身底下的那方台面上聚成了一滩。

谢金不知疲倦地往穴里送着阳具，体液打湿了彼此，两人身下的耻毛都粘合在了一起不分你我。终于李鹤东嘴里泄出了唔唔的难耐呻吟，被生生肏射了。

比头次略稀薄了些的东西黏在镜面上缓缓往下淌，比之更淫靡的画面是镜子里李鹤东仰着身子往谢金怀里倒，双腿门户大开，交媾过程清晰可见。

李鹤东脑子一昏，颤着身子问出了今晚最后悔的一句话。

“说好的冰火毒龙臀推空飞呢？？？”

“…我也没说是我给你做呀。”

“滚！！！”

END.

——————————————————————/////////

小剧场：

“何九华你这车往哪儿开呢？我去东三环不是西三环！”

“欸我知道前儿有家麻辣拌，吃不？”

“......吃。”


End file.
